List of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind characters
This is a list of characters from the manga Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Major characters Valley of the Wind Princess Nausicaä King Jihl Nausicaa's father, the king of the Valley of Wind. He dies in the first book, due to long-term poisoning caused by the Sea of Corruption. Lord Yupa/Yupamiralda An explorer and the greatest swordsman in the Periphery. A mentor figure to Nausicaa, he travels with Asbel and Ketcha in the early parts of the story. He dies protecting Kushana from the vengeful Mani Tribe. Mito The sergeant-at-arms and King Jihl's retainer. His primary role is piloting the Valley's gunship in support of Nausicaa's mission. Tepa A young wind rider who attempts to fill Nausicaa's role back in the Valley after she leaves. Gram/Matriarch One of the wise women. Pejite Asbel Prince of Pejite, forced to journey in exile after Princess Kushana invades Pejite. He becomes Nausicaa's, and later Yupa's, friend and ally throughout the manga. Lastelle (Rastel) Princess of Pejite and Asbel's twin sister. Dies at the story's beginning, fleeing from Kushana's invasion. Torumekia Kushana Princess of Torumekia. She cares deeply for the men under her command, but is portrayed as brutal and harsh to her enemies. Hideaki Anno, who worked on the film of Nausicaa, had planned to do a manga side story centered around Kushana's military exploits, but Miyazaki refused him permission, believing that Anno would only use her to "play war games". Susan J. Napier and Patrick Drazen note a parallel between the character of Kushana, the rival warrior princess, and that of Nausicaä - Napier describes Kushana as Nausicaä's "shadow", noting that Kushana is not shown with any "alleviating, "feminine" virtues" as Nausicaä is, but that they share the same tactical brilliance. Drazen describes this as a "feminine duality". Miyazaki has described the two characters as being "two sides of the same coin", but Kushana has "deep, physical wounds". Kurotowa Kushana’s aide and a spy for the emperor, at first. He switches allegiance to Kushana when he realizes the Emperor will probably kill him after he fulfills his usefulness. Kurotowa prides himself in being a cynical survivor, but he also feels irresistibly attracted to the idealism and purity of spirit of Nausicaa. The Emperor of Torumekia (the Vai Emperor) Fearless, ruthless, and would even assassinate his own children should he perceive them to be an actual threat to his power. Despite his actions, he later plays a key role in destroying the master of the crypt, and formally pronounces his daughter the heir of the remains of the Torumekia before he dies. It is implied in his last warning to Kushana, the dark side of killing family, that his paranoia transformed him into the murderous individual he once was. The three Princes of Torumekia The first prince dies when his airship is attacked by insects. The two other princes are shown to be similar to the first, but state that their behavior was an act to convince their father that they were stupid and, therefore, not a threat. The two are content to stay with the Master of the Garden, away from politics and safe from war. Dorok Charuka Priest and commander of the Dorok armies. At first Nausicaa's antagonist, he becomes her ally. Namulith/Namulis The Dorok Emperor, or "The Emperor the Elder" in some translations. The elder of two brothers, he is charismatic and a warrior, but has none of his younger brother's psychic abilities. Namulith is over a century old, surviving by having his brain periodically transplanted into cloned bodies. Namulith captures Kushana, hoping to marry her and thus unite the two empires. However, she escapes and decapitates him, kicking his still-living head off a troop carrier. He falls without fear and without regrets. Miralupa The Emperor’s brother, also known as "The Emperor the Younger." Co-regent with Namulith, Miralupa's connection to the ruling Dorok theocracy and his psychic powers give him an edge in the early part of the series. Although he is the younger of the two, he appears much older than his brother because he still inhabits his original body, kept alive by painful life extension treatments. After a reversal of his and his brother's fortunes, Miralupa is assassinated by Namulith. His spirit is redeemed and saved by Nausicaa. He had repeatedly tried to destroy her, but her purity of spirit prevailed, and she returned good for evil. Chikuku A young boy with strong telepathy. He was the disciple and assistant of an elderly holy man. This mystical hermit, feeling the approach of his death, left Chikuku in Nausicaa's strong and capable hands. Chikuku becomes loyal to Nausicaa and fiercely protective of her. His weapon of choice is a blow gun that he uses to fire sharp darts. He uses his highly-developed telepathy to help Nausicaa communicate with those with whom she does not share a common language. In volume 6, Chikuku rallies the Dorok people to disobey the Emperor and follow the path of Nausicaa instead. At this time he also reveals for the first time his true full name: Luwa Chikuku Kulubaluka. Mani tribe Elder of the Mani tribe Dies using his psychic powers to save Nausicaa from Miralupa. Ketcha/Kecha An interpreter from the Mani tribe who befriends Asbel and Yupa. Forest People Selm A man of the forest who helps Yupa, Asbel and Ketcha when they crash into the forest. He is with Nausicaa in spirit many times when she needs his guidance, including at the end when she confronts the Master of the Crypt. Ceraine Selm's sister. Others Ohma A God-Warrior that the scientists in the Crypt of Shuwa create with a fully intact and functional skeleton found under Pejite. At first it is childish and violent, taking great pleasure in pain and death, loving most the incredible powers it has. However when Nausicaa gives it his missing core component (along with naming him), his intelligence skyrockets and he begins to discourse about justice and how he was gifted with the power to judge mankind. He delivers the final blow to the Master of the Crypt before dying, perhaps of natural causes. Master of the Garden A mysterious entity tasked with preserving the knowledge of the ancient world within an isolated and concealed area referred to as "the Garden", an idyllic place containing plants and animals long extinct in the outside world, and samples of literature, music, and advanced sciences. The Master, himself an engineered life-form, cures Nausicaä of her radiation poisoning and reveals to her the plan of the previous civilization: to purify the Earth of toxins using the genetically-engineered Sea of Decay, then use the old sciences and creatures contained within the Garden to rebuild the world. Though he attempts to persuade Nausicaä to remain in the Garden for the rest of her life, her conviction proves too strong and he permits her to leave. God Warriors Gargantuan biomechanical beings considered largely responsible for the Seven Days of Fire. While the metal/ceramic skeletons of God Warriors are a common sight across the landscape, the creatures are believed extinct at the beginning of the story. They have the ability to fly by "twisting space", and can fire devastating energy beams. These abilities are fueled by atomic energy, and contact with them is known to cause radiation poisoning, which suggests that the Seven Days of Fire may have been at least partially a Nuclear holocaust. The characters of the manga refer to the radiation emitted by the God Warriors as "poisonous light". Heedra Powerful, biologically-engineered warriors (possibly with mechanical additions) from before the Seven Days of Fire. While not capable of destruction on as vast a scale as the God Warriors, they are far more numerous and easier to maintain. Heedra are extremely strong and difficult to kill; they can only be killed by destroying their "core", apparently located in the head just behind the uppermost of their three eyes, or blasting a Heedra into pieces. The cloned bodies of the Dorok Holy Emperor and the Master of the Garden are also referred to as Heedra, suggesting the name may in fact be a catch-all term for genetically engineered humanoids. Animals Fox-squirrels Small, catlike animals, generally found feral and considered impossible to domesticate. These creatures also make a brief cameo appearance in Laputa: Castle in the Sky. Teto Nausicaä’s fox-squirrel. Initially hostile, Nausicaa wins him over through her connection with living things, and he accepts and accompanies her on her various destinations. Late in the series, he dies from exposure to the radiation Ohma generates. Horseclaws Large, flightless birds genetically-engineered as replacements for horses, which are now entirely extinct in the world of Nausicäa. They are commonly used as beasts-of-burden and as riding animals. Based on Diatryma.http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/manga/nausicaacharacters.html Nausicaa.net article on "Nausicaä characters" Kai and Kui A mated pair of horseclaws, originally belonging to Lord Yupa but given to Nausicäa to aid her on her journeys. Kai is killed saving Nausicäa, after which Kui lays their egg. Kest An Ibex, assistant to the Master of the Garden. Ohmu Enormous crustaceans resembling pillbugs, the Ohmu play a very important role in the story of Nausicaä. The Ohmu are greatly feared by many people in Nausicaä's world: though they are ordinarily docile, killing any insect while in the forest will drive any nearby Ohmu into a berserk rage. Due to their great size, they can destroy entire settlements in this state, and the spores from forest plants which they scatter as they move can kill crops and render an area unsuitable for human life if left unchecked. However, the molted exoskeletons of the creatures are stronger than ceramics, capable of resisting most human weaponry, and thus highly sought-after as material for weapons, tools, and structures. The Ohmu possess a hive mind with which certain sensitive persons may communicate. Slug Worms Slugs the size of small dogs, adept at tracking by scent. The Wormhandler people derive their name from their practice of domesticating and using these creatures. While they appear harmless, they are considered unclean creatures by many non-Wormhandlers. References Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Post-apocalyptic comics Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga Category:Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind fr:Personnages de Nausicaä de la vallée du vent